Spy
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Unos espias entrenados por el gobierno acaban en South Park, intentar pensar una forma de escapar pero antes necesitan fingir todo lo que ocultan.
1. Chapter 1

No sabían donde estaban, no recordaban haber estado en el lugar donde estaban ahora. Pero a Jeremy le resultaba un sitio conocido, como si lo hubiese visto antes.

-¿Donde estamos?. - le pregunto Miyako.

-No lo se. - respondió el.

Jeremy era un espía de 17 años, lo era desde que era pequeño su primera misión fue a los 6 años de edad. Nunca supo quienes eran sus padres, por suerte tenia un hermano gemelo que casi siempre lo acompañaba a las misiones, Christoper, Jeremy y su hermano trabajaban para el gobierno de Estados Unidos desde su infancia, fueron entrenados para ser maquinas de matar.

Miyako era la compañera de ambos hermanos tenia 16 años, tampoco tenia familia, a los 7 años de edad fue adoptada por el gobierno para acabar con los enemigos de su país. Aunque en realidad, esos no eran sus verdaderos nombres, eran sus nombres en clave para no ser asesinado por el enemigo.

Por alguna extraña razón habían atravesado algún tipo de túnel en el tiempo y llevados a otra parte del mundo. Miyako vio a unos niños que la miraban raro.

-Hola...¿podéis ayudarnos?. - Miyako les pidió ayuda, pero los niños salieron corriendo. -Esperad, que no os haremos daño, lo juro. -

-...Esos niños...los he visto antes. - murmuro Jeremy.

-¿Si, de verdad?, seguro que podrán ayudarnos. -

Miyako era una chica japonesa, tenia el pelo largo y moreno. Jeremy tenia el pelo rubio, un tatuaje en el cuello y otro en el brazo derecho, Jeremy era algo musculoso y fuerte.

-Ven. - le dijo a Miyako.

-¿Sabes ya a donde vamos?. -

-Creo que ya se con seguridad donde estamos.

-¿Si, donde?. - pregunto Miyako curiosa.

-Si, en South Park. -

-¿Me estas diciendo que hemos acabado en una serie de televisión...? -

-Eso me temo. -

-...¿Estas de broma, no?. -

-Ya me gustaría. -

-...Esto es súper raro, rarísimo. -

-Si, ya lo se, pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí. -

-¿Y si volvemos por donde hemos empezado?. -

-He examinado el sitio de antes, no había nada.

-Osea, que estamos en un mundo paralelo...o algo así. -

-Podría ser. -

-¿Podría?. -

-...Si, estamos en uno. -

-¿Ahora que hacemos?, sin nada de dinero, sin un lugar donde poder pasar la noche...que mal. -

-Allí ahí un cajero, veré si puedo sacar algo de dinero. - Jeremy por suerte pudo sacar dinero. Pasaron la noche en un motel.

-¿Que hacemos mañana, buscamos alguna manera de escapar?. - le pregunto Miyako a Jeremy.

-No, me apetece quedarme aquí. No se por que. -

-¿Pero y si se nos presenta la oportunidad de escapar de aquí?, se abre un portal en alguna parte pero nosotros no lo estamos buscando. -

-...Pues...no lo se. -

-Que respuesta mas inteligente, ¿se te ha jodido el cerebro de tanto pensar?. -

-Lo siento. - se disculpo Jeremy.

-Vale, duérmete. -

Al día siguiente Jeremy se levanto primero, dejo que Miyako durmiese mas, pero antes de irse le dejo una nota que decía que estaría paseando por el pueblo.

Jeremy tenia hambre, por suerte tenia algo de dinero en el bolsillo. Entro a una cafetería que le resultaba familiar, incluso la gente que caminaba por las calles le parecía haberlas visto antes. De la cafetería salio un pequeño niño rubio que temblaba, incluso tenia la camisa mal abotonada. Si, Jeremy estaba en lo cierto, habían acabado en South Park.

Miyako se desperto, Jeremy no estaba, vio la nota que le había dejado. Se visto rápidamente y se peino como pudo para ir a buscar a Jeremy. Se lo encontró al cruzar la esquina, tenia dos cafés en la mano.

-Te he comprado un café. - le dijo Jeremy.

-Oh, gracias. -

-También he conseguido un trabajo. -

-¿Que?. -

-Y otro para ti. -

-¿Pero pensaba que estarías buscando la forma en la que salir de aquí?.

-Y te prometo que lo haremos, pero necesito tiempo. -

-¿Tiempo para que?. -

-Tu solo dame tiempo, te prometo que saldremos de aquí. -

-...Vale, te creo, ¿pero en que se supone que trabajamos?.

-Ven y lo sabrás. - Jeremy la llevo a la comisaria del pueblo.

-Tenéis que rellenar esos papeles con vuestros datos. - dijo el Oficial Barbrady. Miyako y Jeremy rellenaron un formulario para poder ser policías. -Ahora solo falta alguna foto de carnet. -

-Pero no tenemos. - se excuso Miyako.

-No pasa nada, ahora os daré vuestra placa. -

Miyako y Jeremy empezaban hoy su primer día de trabajo, ya tenia sus uniformes puestos y un coche de policía asignado.

-Genial, nunca creí que me vestiría de policía, bien, ¿que es lo que tenemos?. -

-Tenemos que patrullar por el pueblo, y si vemos a alguien que comete algún delito lo traemos a comisaria. - dijo Jeremy.

-Genial. - dijo Miyako.

-Mirar, son los tipos raros de ayer. - dijo un niño gordo con un sombrero rojo.

-¿A quien llamas tu raro?. - le pregunto Miyako.

-Pues a ti. -

-¿Sabes que es un delito meterte con un agente de la ley?. -

-¿Tu, un policía?, jajaja, ya te gustaría. -

-Cartman, no provoques a un policía, ese tipo parece peligroso. - dijo Stan murmurando y refiriéndose a Jeremy.

-Eso, haz caso a tu amigo. - dijo Miyako.

-JAJAJA. - Cartman se acerco a Jeremy para desafiarlo, se remango y saco los puños. - Enseñame lo que sabes hacer maldito. - Jeremy sin que nadie se lo esperase, le dio una colleja a Cartman.

Cartman se fue llorando a casa, Kyle quedo bastante impresionado al igual que Stan.

-¿Como lo ha hecho señor?. - le pregunto Kyle emocionado.

-Eres demasiado pequeño para saberlo. - le dijo Jeremy.

-¿Que, porque?. -

-Si te lo cuento tendría que matarte. - Jeremy y Miyako se fueron.

-¿Matarme?. - dijo Kyle confuso.

-Kenny, lo que te has perdido, un policía le ha pegado a Cartman. - dijo Stan a la llegada de Kenny.

-¿En serio?. -

**Continuara... **


	2. Chapter 2

-¿En serio tenias que pegar al pobre Cartman?. - le dijo Miyako.

-Que se joda, yo también soy judío. - le contesto Jeremy.

-Si, ya lo se, no hace falta que lo digas mas. Y por cierto, necesitamos un lugar donde vivir.

-Si, en eso estaba pensando, pensaba ir mas tarde a una inmobiliaria. -

-Pero tendremos que ver la casa y todo ese rollo. - dijo Miyako, fueron a una inmobiliaria a que les enseñasen las casas, la cuarta casa fue la que les gusto mas, aunque fue mas cara debido a que ya estaba amueblada. Jeremy le dio un cheque a la mujer de la inmobiliaria.

-No tenemos nada para cenar. - dijo Miyako.

-Si, tienes razón. - dijo Jeremy. - Vamos a alguna tienda a comprar algo.

-Uff, estoy llena. - dijo Miyako. -Menos mal que no ha sobrado comida. - ya habían vuelto de comprar algo de comida y preparado la cena.

Jeremy solo se levanto de su asiento, recogió su plato y lo dejo en el fregadero y subió a su habitación para irse a dormir.

-Pero que chico de pocas palabras cuando quiere. - murmuro Miyako. Ella también dejo su plato en la cocina y se fue a dormir.

Miyako y Jeremy ya estaban preparados para irse a trabajar. Jeremy no tenia nada en mente esa mañana, el siempre tenia algo en mente, ideaba planes para que las cosas saliesen a su gusto. Pero ese día no le apetecía pensar en nada.

-Simple. - dijo Jeremy.

-¿Que?. -

-Todo es demasiado fácil aquí, necesito emociones. -

-Por favor te lo pido, no hagas locuras, solo acabamos de llegar, solo espera que lo bueno llegue. - dijo Miyako algo nerviosa.

-No quiero esperar, toda esta tranquilidad me aburre. - Miyako soltó un sonrisa.

-No creo que te aburras mucho. -

-¿A que te refieres?. - pregunto Jeremy curioso.

-Piensalo bien, en Cartman por ejemplo, no crees que note algo extraño en nosotros ira a nuestra casa a descubrir quienes somos.

-...Tienes razón. -

-Y Kyle y Stan también, nunca se dan por vencidos, son muy insistentes, puedes considerarlo un reto. Si ellos descubren quienes somos, perderemos, pero si logramos mantener nuestra identidad en secreto mientras tanto...ganamos.

-Me gusta ese reto. - dijo Jeremy sonriendo.

-¡TU!. - ese grito llamo la atención de Miyako y Jeremy.

-Oh, otra vez tu. - dijo Miyako al saber que era Cartman. - ¿Que quieres?. -

-Vengarme, quiero una revancha. - dijo Cartman sacando los puños.

-Joder niño, hazme caso y vete a casa. - dijo Jeremy.

-No hasta que te derrote. - insistió Cartman.

-Animo Cartman. - le animo otro niño rubio.

-Callate Butters, ahora tu y yo, luchemos. - le dijo a Jeremy.

-¿Te llamas Butters?. - le pregunto Miyako a Butters.

-Si. - contesto el. -¿Y tu como te llamas?. -

-Me llamo Miyako. -

-Mira niño, no se que te hace pensar que peleare contra ti, pero no lo voy a hacer. -

Mientras tanto, en otro mundo paralelo:

-¿Jeremy?, ¿Miyako?. - Christoper buscaba a su hermano y a su compañera. - Cabrones, ya se han ido sin mi, mira que son crueles cuando quieren. - Christoper estaba solo buscando a sus compañeros, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Tuvo que llamar a sus superiores para dar la noticia.

De vuelta a South Park:

-No quiero problemas contigo niño, así que me voy. - dijo Jeremy a Cartman

-Adiós Butters. - se despidió Miyako.

-Adiós. - el pequeño rubio se despidió alegremente.

-Butters, no te hagas amigo del enemigo. - le regaño Cartman.

-Pero ellos son buenos. -

Jeremy y Miyako siguieron patrullando el pequeño pueblo. No había pasado gran cosa durante el día. Solo unos niños robando dulces en una tienda.

-Estaba deseando llegar a casa. - dijo Miyako quitándose los zapatos.

-... - Jeremy no había dicho nada en todo el viaje de vuelta a casa.

-...Vale, dime en que piensas. -

-Pienso en que si habrá alguna manera en la que contactar con Christoper. -

-Oh, si, lo dejamos solo en la misión de reconocimiento, ¿me pregunto como estará?. -

-Cabreado, supongo. - Jeremy encendió el ordenador para hacer una videollamada al su hermano. Lo consiguió, pudo contactar con Christoper sin problemas y la señal de la llamada era buena.

-CABRONES. - grito Christoper.

-Vale, no hace falta que grites. le dijo Miyako

-Me habéis dejado solo, y encima he tenido que llamar para que me rescatasen y hacerlo yo todo. -

-No exageres, ¿donde estas ahora?. - le pregunto Jeremy.

-Pues en casa, ¿donde estas tu?, joder, que mañana tenemos que hacer un puto examen de matemáticas, odio a ese tía, ¿no se puede ser mas asquerosa y fea?. - dijo Christoper refiriéndose a la profesora. -Y mira que me tiene manía, pero yo ha ella mas. -

-¿Has acabado ya?. - pregunto Jeremy.

-...Si. -

-Mañana no puedo ir a clase, y tampoco se cuando voy a poder volver así que...

-No me jodas, ¿te han asignado una misión con Miyako y no me dices nada?, que mal hermano. -

-No es eso, y dejame acabar. -

-Vale. -

-Miyako y yo hemos cruzado algún tipo de portal paralelo y no sabemos cuando podremos volver. -

-...¿Y en que sitio estas?... -

-Aunque te cueste creerlo, estamos en South Park. -

-...Ja...jajaja...no enserio, ¿donde estas?. -

-Lo digo de verdad. -

-Ya, y yo he ganado la lotería hoy. -

-Te lo aseguro, aunque no me creas. -

-Joder, es que eso es difícil de creer. ¿Y que le digo a la gente si pregunta por ti?. -

-Inventate algo. -

-¿Y a tus club de fans?. -

-...Me da igual. -

Jeremy, Christoper y Miyako tenían que asistir a clases en una escuela, para que la gente no sospechase, ¿niños que no van a la escuela?, eso llamaría la atención de los servicios sociales y hacer sospechar a los enemigos.

Jeremy había terminado de hablar con su hermano. Christoper tiene una actitud bastante infantil delante de su hermano. Pero cuando no depende de Jeremy, puede llegar a ser agresivo y a la vez un asesino sin piedad de sus víctimas en las misiones.

-Otro día aburrido, si lo se podría haber buscado el portal paralelo de Happy Tree Friends, al menos habría sangre.

-Mira que eres desagradable. - dijo Miyako.

-...Ya, pero al menos podría luchar contra Flippy, y seriamos animalitos graciosos. -

-... -

-No te gusta la idea...¿Miyako?. -

-Mira, ese no es... - Miyako se fijo en un niño que caminaba por la calle.

-Joder, pues pobre Butters, la que le espera. -

-Si no lo ha mandado ya al hospital. -

-Pobre. -

-No, creo que si no llegamos tarde aun podemos salvarlo. - dijo Miyako.

-¿Que?. -

-Vamos a salvarlo de Trent. -

-¿Estas loca?, no quiero saber que me hará si me pilla desprevenido.

-No me jodas Jeremy, eres un agente del gobierno, protegiste la casa blanca una vez, ¿y me dices que no puedes con un crio de 9 años?... -

-...Vale, vamos. - Jeremy puso el coche en marcha intentando que Trent no sospechase nada y fue hacia casa de Butters. Por suerte la casa de Butters estaba al cruzar la esquina. Lo vieron intentando entrar en su casa.

-¿Butters?, ¿que ocurre, olvidaste las llaves?. - le pregunto Miyako disimulando sus intenciones.

-Socorro, me quiere matar. - dijo Butters asustado. Miyako vio que Trent se estaba acercando.

Jeremy también se dio cuenta de ello, así que bajo del coche para que Trent viese que no lo tendría tan fácil.

-¿Quien te va ha matar?. - dijo Jeremy a Butters.

-Dejadme id con vosotros, os lo ruego. - suplicaba Butters.

-Vale. - dijo Miyako. - Pero antes tienes que decirle a tus padres donde vas.

-Vale, pero ven conmigo. - Jeremy acompaño a Butters. Miyako noto que Trent se marchaba del lugar, quizá lo intentaría mas tarde. Ahora le tocaba a Kyle.

-Bien, mis padres me dejan. - dijo Butters entrando en el coche y sentándose en la parte de atrás.

-Que bien. - dijo Miyako. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a por un helado?. -

-Claro. - dijo alegremente Butters.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy, Miyako y Butters llegaron a tiempo de ver como volvía a arrestar a Trent. Eso Jeremy le pareció una injusticia, así que fue a hablar con los policías.

-Jeremy, ¿donde vas?. - le pregunto Miyako, no sabia que tenia pensado Jeremy.

-Señores agentes, lo que hacen me parece una injusticia. - le dijo Jeremy a un agente de policía.

-Volverá a un reformatorio, además no tiene a nadie que se haga cargo de el. -

-Yo me haré cargo. - dijo Jeremy sin pensar. Miyako al oírlo se llevo las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

Cartman, Kyle, Kenny y Stan que estaba allí, salieron corriendo asustados al ver como un agente de policía le quitaba las esposas a Trent.

-Gracias. - le dijo Trent a Jeremy.

-Jeremy, ¿podemos hablar un momento?. - dijo Miyako apartándolo un poco de la gente que había allí.

-Claro. -

-¿Acaso esta loco?, es un criminal, por muy niño que sea. -

-No tiene a nadie, esta solo. -

-Se que te da lastima, pero no podemos quedarnoslo. -

-¿Quien te saco de ese horrible orfanato?. -

-Ellos... - dijo Miyako refiriéndose a sus superiores.

-El necesita una familia, gente que le quiera, no que le tema. -

-Entiendo, de acuerdo, puede venir. -

Llevaron a Trent a su casa, le dieron una habitación que había libre y le dieron una copia de las llaves.

-No se que va ha pasar ahora, tendremos que inscribirlo en la escuela, ¿no?. -

Al día siguiente Jeremy se encargo de llevar a Trent a la escuela antes de irse a trabajar. Stan y los otros al verlo se quedaron bastante asustado, y cualquiera que lo conociese en esa clase.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿para que me llamas con tanta urgencia?, son las 4 de mañana. - Miyako había llamado a Christoper para contarle lo ultimo que había sucedido.

-Tengo una súper noticia. -

-¿Que?, ¿te han dejado embarazada o algo?. -

-No imbécil, Jeremy ha adoptado a Trent. -

-...¿Quien?...

-Trent Boyett.

-!No me jodas¡. -

-Pues si, lo estaban arrestando y le dio lastima. -

-¿Pero al Trent que tenia cuatro años o al de nueve?. -

-Al de nueve años. -

-Oh, pues habrá jodido a Butters bien. -

-No, lo salvamos en el ultimo momento. -

-...Menuda suerte que tuvo... - Miyako se dio cuenta de algo.

-No...mierda... -

-¿Ahora te arrepientes de haberlo salvado?. - pregunto Christoper extrañado.

-No es eso, mira si en el episodio Preescolar ha cambiado algo. -

-Ah, si. - dijo Christoper mientras buscaba. - Puede que hayáis cambiado el episodio y afectéis a los siguientes. -

-Eso seria malo. - dijo Miyako. - ¿Ha cambiado algo?. -

-No, parece que no, por suerte. -

-Menos mal. - suspiro aliviada

-¿Puedo seguir durmiendo?. -

-Si, puedes irte ya. - Christoper corto la comunicación. Miyako fue a prepararse para irse a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, Miyako y Jeremy patrullaban el pueblo.

-Le he contado ha tu hermano lo ultimo que a pasado. - comento Miyako.

-Bien... - Jeremy estaba callado, y eso era señal de algún tipo de plan.

-¿Cual es el plan?. -

-Aun estoy pensando en ello. -

-Oh, casi se me olvida, quiero comprobar una teoría. -

-¿Que teoría?. -

-Quiero saber si, por ejemplo, Christoper nos enviara algo por correo, y si llega bien eso quiere decir que existe alguna forma de volver. -

-Tienes razón, si hemos podido llamarlo sin problemas, también tiene que haber enviar cosas. -

Jeremy llamo a su hermano que le enviase algo por correo, un peluche como prueba para saber si la teoría de Miyako funcionaria.

-Ya he llegado. - dijo Trent al entrar a casa.

-Que bien, ¿y como te ha ido?. - le pregunto Miyako

-Bien. -

Cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Miyako fue a la habitación de Jeremy para preguntarle algo.

-¿Jeremy?, ¿estas despierto?. -

-Si...estaba pensando. -

-¿Cual es el siguiente paso?. -

-No lo tengo muy claro... -

-Puedes decírmelo, soy tu compañera. -

-No tengo nada. -

-...Buenas noches Jeremy. - Miyako estaba preocupada de que a Jeremy le hubiese afectado algo.

Una noche, Jeremy recibió la llamada de otro policía, diciéndole que un niño se quería suicidar tirándose desde un edificio. Miyako y Jeremy fueron rápidamente donde se suponía que tenían que ir. Vieron a Butters en lo alto de un edificio.

-Voy a subir. - dijo Jeremy.

-Voy contigo. - contesto Miyako. La gente que había allí se puso mas nerviosa, incluyendo a los Stotch. Cuando llegaron arriba por suerte aun no habían tirado al cerdo muerto.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. - dijo Jeremy sorprendiéndolos.

-Mierda, nos han pillado. - dijo Cartman. - No nos arruinaras nuestro plan. - Cartman tiro al cerdo muerto para que cayese.

-Tu te vienes jovencito y se lo explicas a tus padres. - le dijo Miyako a Butters agarrándolo de la mano.

-Seguro que me van ha castigar durante mucho tiempo. - dijo Butters algo desanimado. Cuando Miyako apareció con Butters, sus padres se alegraron mucho.

-Butters, mi pequeño. - le decía Linda a su hijo.

-Pero si lo hemos visto caer. - le dijo Sthephen a Jeremy.

-Era un cerdo muerto lo que cayo. - le aclaro Jeremy.

-Oh, que alegría de que mi hijo este vivo. -

Jeremy arresto a Craig, Clyde, Cartman y Stan.

-No quiero ir a la cárcel. - lloraba Clyde.

-Callate Clyde. - se quejaba Cartman.

-Vuestros padres tendrán que venir a comisaria a buscaros. - les aclaro Miyako.

-Pero si mis padre saben le que he hecho me castigaran de por vida. - le dijo Stan.

-Pues haberlo pensado antes. -

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?. - le pregunto Craig a Miyako.

-¿Que?, no, y deja de haced preguntas. -

Los padres de los niños fueron a buscarlos a comisaria, Miyako y Jeremy volvieron a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

-Jeremy, tenemos correo. - le aviso Miyako.

-Espero que sea el peluche de prueba. - Jeremy abrió la caja, dentro había un peluche.

-¡Bien!, ha funcionado. - dijo Miyako alegre. - Ordenare a Christoper que mande nuestra ropa, las armas y todo lo demás. -

Jeremy se quedo pensando, en que era algo extraño que pudiese contactar con su hermano pero no pudiese volver con el.

A los pocos días les llego todo lo que Christoper les había enviado. Jeremy escondió las armas en el sótano y cerro con llave la puerta, siempre tenia la llave colgada del cuello como un colgante.

Sin que ellos lo planeasen, Liane Cartman le dejo al cuidado de Eric.

-Tengo que visitar a una amiga enferma y Eric no puede venir. - dijo Liane.

-Entiendo. - contesto Jeremy, Liane se fue ya.

-Tengo hambre. - dijo Cartman a Miyako.

-Pues ve a comer algo de la nevera. -

-TRAEME ALGO DE COMER, TENGO HAMBRE. - grito Eric. Miyako le dio una bofetada.

-Para empezar, en esta casa no se grita, y si quieres algo vas a buscarlo tu mismo. - Eric llorando obedeció y fue a buscar algo de comer.

Jeremy bajo al sótano y dejo la puerta abierta, Eric vio que Jeremy volvía a subir cerrando la puerta con llave. Cartman sintió curiosidad sobre la llave.

Como ya era muy tarde, todos se fueron a dormir. Cartman durmió en la habitación de invitados, y se mantuvo despierto hasta medianoche, se levanto de la cama y fue a por una tijeras a la cocina. Entro en la habitación de Jeremy, Eric sentía como si fuese a enfrentarse a un tigre de verdad, corto la cuerda y le quito con mucho cuidado la llave que Jeremy tenia como colgante. Lo consiguió, salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido y bajo al sótano. Jeremy había estado fingiendo que estaba dormido para que Eric se pensase que tenia oportunidad de engañarlo. Pero eso jamas iba a pasar, se levanto de la cama y bajo al sótano, vio la luz de una linterna, pero Jeremy no podía encender la luz del sótano, si lo hacia se verían todas las armas. Escucho a Eric hablar con alguien.

-Vale Kyle, ya estoy dentro. - decía Eric.

-Bien, ¿que es lo que ves?. -

-No lo tengo muy claro, creo que son trastos viejos. -

-Pero enciende la luz, inútil. - le insulto Kyle.

-No puedo, si lo hago me descubrirán. -

-Un poco tarde para eso. - dijo Jeremy sorprendiendo a Cartman.

-Muy bien gordo, te han descubierto. - dijo Kyle, Cartman estaba hablando con Kyle desde un walkie talkie.

-Oh, ¿donde estoy?. - dijo Eric fingiendo estar desorientado.

-A mi no me engañas, sube a dormir, y dame la llave. - Eric le dio la llave del sótano a Jeremy y volvió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente recibieron la inesperada visita de los servicios sociales, por suerte Miyako y Jeremy estaban en casa apunto de irse a trabajar.

-Voy yo. - dijo Miyako.

-Hola, soy de los servicios sociales. - se presento la mujer que había llamado.

-Hola, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?. -

-Tengo una notificación de que tienen a un menor sin ningún documento legal que afirme que lo han adoptado. -

-¿Y que podríamos hacer para quedarnoslo?. -

-Lo siento, pero otra familia a solicitado su adopción. -

-¿Me iré con otra familia?. - Trent de repente apareció de la nada.

-Si, empieza a hacer las maletas. - le dijo la asistente social a Trent.

-Pero yo no quiero irme. -

-Trent escucha. - le dijo Jeremy. - Yo nunca he sido padre, y tampoco se mantener a un niño, apenas tengo experiencia. Y la familia que te ha adoptado podría haberlo hecho por que no pueden tener niños de forma natural, y han recurrido ha un centro de adopciones, tu podrías ayudarles a ser felices. - Trent se convenció de lo que había dicho Jeremy.

-De acuerdo, iré con esa familia. -

Miyako y Jeremy se despidieron de Trent, que se fue con la asistente social.

-Espero que sea feliz. - dijo Miyako.

-Eso espero. -

Empezaron a patrullar por el pueblo de South Park como cualquier día normal.

Cinco años después:

Jeremy seguía durmiendo, Miyako se desperto la primera, ambos habían crecido, y casi todo había cambiado, Jeremy se había convertido en profesor de secundaria ya que el señor Garrison solo daba clase a los de primaria. La antigua clase del señor Garrison ya tenia 14 años. Jeremy era el encargado de darles clase. Miyako dejo de ser policía, al igual que Jeremy, se hizo profesora de arte en la misma escuela de Jeremy.

-Sentaos. - dijo Jeremy al entrar en la clase, todos se sentaron.

-Profesor. - lo llamo Clyde.

-¿Si?. -

-Vera, deje que le explique, he hecho los deberes pero no los he traído. -

-¿Que es, una excusa?. -

-Se los quiere copiar. - dijo Bebe.

-Callate Bebe, eso es mentira. -

-Si que es verdad. - dijo la rubia, provoco que Clyde empezase a llorar.

-Mirad como llorar. - decía Cartman mientras se reía, la clase también se empezó a reír de Clyde.

-Vale vale, es suficiente. - Jeremy hizo callar a la clase, y tranquilizo a Clyde sin castigarle por no traer los deberes.

Jeremy era un profesor admirado por toda la escuela de secundaria, siempre daba buenos consejos y era muy listo, parecía que todo lo sabia.

-Jeremy. - alguien lo llamo

-¿Si?. - Jeremy se dio la vuelta para ver quien era

-Cuanto tiempo hermano, ya no me llamas, que mal hermano. -

-¿Christoper, como has llegado aquí?. -

-No te alegras de verme, que malo que eres. - se quejo Christoper.


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los alumnos estaban en el patio haciendo gimnasia, por desgracia tuvieron la mala suerte que el profesor les mando a correr por toda la escuela.

-Mas deprisa Stotch. - decía el profesor mirando el trasero del pequeño rubio.

-Si señor. - Kenny miraba la escena asqueado mientras corría.

-Llegas tarde Broflovski.

-Lo siento. - se disculpo y se puso a correr junto a Stan.

-¿He ha pasado?. - le pregunto Stan curioso.

-Nos hemos besado. -

-¿Tu y el profesor de gimnasia?, joder Kyle, que asco.

-No tonto, Jeremy y yo. -

-Ah, ¿y no ha pasado nada mas?. -

-No, quizás me invite a su casa algún día. -

-Espero que sea pronto, estoy deseando que me cuentes que pasa entre vosotros. -

-Y yo también. -

-¡Jeremy!. - dijo Bebe, Jeremy estaba al otro lado del patio llamando a Kyle. Kyle aprovecho un despiste del profesor de gimnasia y se acerco a Jeremy.

-¿Si?. -

-Toma. - Jeremy le dio un papel con algo escrito.

-BROFLOVSKI. - le grito el profesor.

-Tengo que irme. - se despidió Kyle.

-El profesor de gimnasia no sera el único que te hará sudar así hoy. - dijo Jeremy, Kyle se puso rojo de vergüenza.

De vuelta a casa, Kyle se dio una ducha para refrescarse, al terminar de ducharse se tumbo en la cama para pensar en el tipo de relación que le esperaba con Jeremy.

-Mama. - la llamo, ya que paso por delante de la habitación de Kyle.

-¿Si amorcito?. -

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?. -

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

-Si un profesor y un alumno mantienen una relación amorosa, y uno es mucho mas joven que el otro. ¿Seria posible?. -

-Oh no amorcito, el profesor iría a la cárcel por pederasta. - le aclaro Sheila.

-¿Por pederasta?. -

-Si amorcito, un adulto no puede tener relaciones sexuales ni amorosas con un menor, eso es un delito. -

-¿Y eso porque?. -

-Por que es delito. -

-¿Y el adulto iría a la cárcel?. -

-Claro amorcito, ahora vistete o cogerás frío. - dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación. Kyle no podía permitirse que Jeremy fuese a la cárcel, pero su amor hacia el era tan grande que no podría dejar de quererlo, por suerte tenia su numero de teléfono.

-Kyle, se me ha olvidado decirte que tu tutor vendrá a casa para hablar con tu padre y conmigo sobre tus notas.

-¿Que?, podrías habérmelo dicho antes.

-No siento pero se me había olvidado. - se disculpo su madre, Kyle recibió un llamada de Stan.

-Kyle, mi madre me ha dicho que mañana viene Jeremy a mi casa. - dijo Stan.

-Mi madre me acaba de decir que también viene a la mía. -

-He suspendido el ultimo examen que hicimos, espero que yo no tenga que estar delante cuando se pongan a hablar sobre mis notas. -

-...No creo que lo mio con Jeremy funcione. - dijo Kyle desilusionado.

-¿Por que?, si os gustáis entre vosotros. -

-Ya pero, mi madre me ha dicho que si tengo una relación con Jeremy, el ira a la cárcel. -

-¿Le has contado que os habéis besado?. -

-No, eso nunca. -

-Pues podrías mantener tu relación en secreto. -

-Pero tengo miedo de que Cartman lo descubra y después intente chantajear a mi o a Jeremy.

-Eso es lo malo. - dijo Stan.

-Te dejo, aun tengo que vestirme. -

-Ya te has acostado con el?. -

-No, me acabo de duchar.

-Ah, no me des esos sustos. Adiós Kyle.

-Adiós Stan.


	6. Chapter 6

El móvil de Kyle estaba sonando, la llamada era de un numero desconocido.

-¿Si? -

-Te he echado de menos. - dijo un tipo al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Y se puede saber quien eres?. - pregunto Kyle algo molesto.

-¿Quien te crees que soy?. -

-¿Jeremy?. -

-Vaya, no eres tan ingenuo como creía. -

-¿Como es que tienes mi numero?. -

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. - dijo Jeremy.

-Oh, ¿y para que me has llamado?. -

-¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi alumno preferido?.

-Los favoritismos no te servirán de nada. -

-Por lo que veo te estas haciendo el duro. -

-No es verdad. -

-Ya claro, ¿sabes, me pregunto como reaccionarias si hago el amor con Butters?. -

-No te atrevas. -

-¿Son celos eso?. -

-No, y eres un idiota. -

-¿Y si paso a recogerte esta noche?. -

-No, se cuales son tus intenciones, y no va a funcionar. -

-¿Ah si?, ¿y cuales son?. -

-Solo quieres llevarme a la cama. -

-¿Y que te hace pensar que solo quiero eso?. -

-Por que lo se. -

-Te equivocas. -

-¿Ah si?, ¿en que?. -

-Te quiero de verdad. -

-¿Y como se que es verdad?. -

-Lo sabrás tarde o temprano, cuando me vaya de aquí te llevare conmigo. -

-...¿En serio, lo dices de verdad?. -

-Por supuesto, pero tendrás que cambiar tu nombre por otro. -

-Lo que haga falta, pero seguro que mis padres me buscaran.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, estarás bien escondido. -

-Tengo que colgar, mi madre me llama. -

-Adiós mi dulce pelirrojo. - se despidió Jeremy.

-Adiós Jeremy. - se despidió Kyle.

-Jeremy. - le llamo Christoper desde el salón.

-¿Que quieres?. - Jeremy entro al salón.

-Pedazo de idea que se me acaba de ocurrir. -

-...Vale, di que idea es. -

-Cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo, ¿podemos llevarnos a quien queramos?, pero eso si, se tendría que ocultar su identidad. -

-...Si. -

-Genial, yo me llevare a Stan, ¿y tu Miyako?. -

-Pues...no lo he pensado mucho, por decir a alguien que sea Butters. -

-¿Y tu Jeremy, has escogido a alguien?. -

-Kyle. -

-¿Kyle?, ¿seguro?. - le pregunto Christoper.

-Si, me voy a corregir exámenes, no me molestéis. - dijo Jeremy entrando en su despacho.

-Parecía algo molesto. - dijo Miyako.

-Bueno, eso seguro que se le pasa. -

-Como se nota que es primavera. - dijo Ike sin dirigirse a nadie.

-¿Que?. - se extraño Kyle.

-El amor esta en la primavera, ¿no hermano?. -

-¿Que quieres decir?. -

-Nada... -

-Vale, que es lo que te pasa. -

-Nada, solo que vi a tu tutor y a ti intercambiando saliva.

-¿Que has visto que?.

-Como se nota lo que te gusta, quieres pasar la noche con el, ¿no?. -

-Y eso a ti que te importa. -

-Mucho, podría decirle a mama con quien te ves a escondidas. -

-¿Que el lo que quieres a cambio?. -

-Quien a dicho que quiera nada. -

-¿Por que me haces eso Ike?, somos hermanos. -

-Tu me jodiste igual cuando estaba saliendo con mi profesora hace años. -

-Pero solo tenias tres años. -

-Lo que digas me da igual. -

-Si no lo dices te daré lo que quieras. -

-Vale, pero tendré que pensármelo. -

-¿Donde nos viste?. - le pregunto Kyle a Ike.

-Oh, en la misma clase donde os escondisteis para besaros. -

-¿Y que hacías allí?. -

-Y eso que te importa. - Ike salio de la habitación de Kyle.

Desde hace unos días, Stan recibía mensajes de amor de alguien desconocido, ramos con muchas flores y bombones cada mes, incluso regalos caros.

-¿Sabes quien te regala todas estas cosas?. - le pregunto su madre.

-No, y si lo supiese ya me habría fugado con esa persona. -

-¡Stan!. -

-¿Que?, no dices luego que no te mienta. -

-Pues esta persona debe tener mucho dinero. - dijo Shelley.

-Y debe quererte mucho. - añadió su padre.

-Aquí ahí un numero de teléfono. - dijo Shelley con una nota que había cogido del ultimo ramo enviado.

-Llama Stan, así sabremos quien es. - le dijo su padre.

-Y pon que lo oigamos todos. - añadió Shelley. Stan llamo al numero de la tarjeta, pero el numero al que llamaban estaba comunicando.

-Vaya, estará hablando con alguien. - dijo su madre algo desilusionada.

Stan lo volvió a intentar con su móvil, esta vez si que estaba desocupado. Alguien le hablo.

-Pensaba que nunca me ibas a llamar. - dijo la persona desconocida.

-¿Quien eres y por que me envías todas esas cosas?. - le pregunto Stan

-Por que te quiero, pensaba que te lo había dejado claro. -

-Ya, pues seas quien seas, dejas de mandarme cosas, ya es muy molesto. -

-Pues pensaba que te gustaría. -

-Es raro recibir regalos de un pervertido. -

-Que bien que me conoces. -

-¿Que?. -

-Nada, ¿acaso no puedo enviar regalos a la persona que me gusta?. -

-Si es a mi, no, además, no me conoces.

-Mejor que tus propios padres. -

-Demuestramelo. -

-Como quieras, cuando cumpliste 10 años empezaste a ver todo como una mierda, literalmente, tus padres se divorciaron una vez, tienes miedo a las serpientes, tuviste un perro, tu novia es o era Wendy, eres el mejor amigo de Kyle...¿quieres que siga?. -

-...¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?. - Stan estaba tan asustado que estaba temblando como si tuviese frío.

-Oh, nada en particular, solo a ti. -

-Dejame en paz, y no me vuelvas a llamar. -

-Como quieras, pero me tienes tan cerca que no lo descubrirás jamas. -

Stan colgó asustado, cerro la ventana de su habitación y registro su habitación en busca de alguna cámara escondida.

Kyle hace un largo rato que se había ido a dormir, pero seguía despierto por los mensajes que le enviaba Jeremy, y el los respondía.

Sus padres y su hermano estaban dormidos, lo que mas le apetecía en ese momento era estar con Jeremy. Kyle salio por la ventana para ir a casa de Jeremy.

-Llaman a la puerta. - dijo Christoper sentado en el sofá. Jeremy fue el que abrió la puerta.

-¿Kyle?, ¿que haces aquí?. -

-Solo es que...me apetecía estar contigo. - dijo Kyle.

-Oh, entiendo. -

-Osea, que mi hermano te parece irresistible. - dijo Christoper a Kyle.

-Callate. - dijo Kyle sonrojado, a Jeremy le pareció gracioso el comentario de Christoper y la contestación de Kyle.

-Jajaja, entiendo, ¿entonces quieres pasar la noche aquí?. - le dijo a Kyle.

-No quiero molestar. - dijo Kyle.

-No pasa nada, no molestas para nada.-

-Puedes pasar la noche en la habitación de invitados. - le dijo Christoper.

-No, dormirá conmigo. - dijo Jeremy, Kyle se volvió a poner rojo de vergüenza.

-Joder, que noche te espera Kyle. -

-Callate. - contesto a Christoper.

Kyle tuvo que meterse en la cama en ropa interior, se fijo en que Jeremy también se quedo en ropa interior, tenia unos músculos bien formados.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle vio que Jeremy se había metido en la cama en ropa interior, se puso rojo de vergüenza. Pero por suerte la luz estaba apagada y Jeremy dormía a su lado.

El móvil de Kyle sonó, contesto rápidamente para que Jeremy no se despertase.

-¿Si?. -

-Kyle, tus padres te están buscando como locos, ¿donde estas?. -

-Stan, no te lo puedo decir. -

-Ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo. -

-No puedo, no lo entenderías. -

-Kyle, tarde o temprano lo sabré. -

-De acuerdo. - Kyle salió de la habitación para seguir hablando en el pasillo.

-Venga, cuéntame donde estas. - dijo Stan desesperado.

-Bueno, allá va. -

-¿Si?. -

-Jeremy y yo somos pareja y ahora estoy en su casa. -

-...¿Que?. -

-Promete que no se lo contaras a nadie. -

-Eso es ilegal, Jeremy irá a la cárcel. -

-Eso no pasara. - Stan había colgado el teléfono. - ¿Stan?. - Kyle tenía que hacer algo, si no Stan se lo contaría a las autoridades.

-¿Kyle?, ¿adonde vas?. - le preguntó Christopher.

-Tengo que impedir que Stan haga una locura. -

-Voy contigo. - Kyle y Christopher fueron a vestirse y fueron en coche a casa de Stan. Kyle escaló el árbol que había cerca de la ventana de Stan.

-¿Kyle?. - Stan vio que Kyle había escalado hasta su ventana.

-No llames. - Stan tenía un teléfono en la mano, dispuesto a llamar a la policía.

-¿Por qué no?. -

-Por que lo amo, y él me ama también. -

-No me vale como excusa, llamaré igualmente. - dijo Stan marcando los números. Kyle tenía que impedirlo, cogió el portalápices de Stan y empezó a golpearle con el. Provocando que Stan muriese por los varios golpes del portalápices. Kyle tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y salpicaduras en la ropa. Salió por la ventana y volvió dentro del coche, donde Christopher le estaba esperando.

-...¿Que ha pasado?, ¿porque estaba manchado de sangre?. -

-...Lo he matado. - dijo Kyle algo algo asustado.

-Joder, ¿has matado a Stan?. -

-...Si...esta muerto... -

-Pues...cuando lo sepa Jeremy no se va a alegrar precisamente. -dijo Christoper. Cuando volvieron, Jeremy les estaba esperando, parecía enfadado.

-Esto tiene una explicación. - dijo Christoper.

-¿Y cual es?. - preguntó Jeremy mirando a Kyle.

-... - Kyle no dijo nada.

-... -Christoper tampoco dijo nada.

-¿Nadie va a decirme nada?. - preguntó Jeremy mas molesto que antes.

-Lo he matado. - dijo por fin Kyle.

-¿A quien?. -

-A Stan. -

-¿Y porque?. -

-Iba a llamar a la policía, sabía lo nuestro. - Kyle mintió por una parte, el se lo había contado a Stan.

-Entiendo, ¿y por eso lo mataste?. -

-...Si, lo siento. - Kyle empezó a llorar, Jeremy lo abrazo para consolarlo.

Al día siguiente Miyako había encontrado un portal de vuelta casa por casualidad. Jeremy, Christopher, Kyle y Miyako recogieron sus cosas rápidamente, antes de que la gente se despertase para ir a trabajar.

-¿Es aquí?. -preguntó Kyle a Miyako en mitad del bosque.

-Si. -

-Pasad las cosas al otro lado. - dijo Christoper. Miyako entro al portal, mientra Jeremy metía las cajas al porta para pasarlas al otro lado. Miyako ya le había explicado cómo habían acabado aquí.

Cuando todos pasaron por el portal, vieron una carretera en frente de ellos.

-Llamaré para que nos vengan a buscar. - dijo Miyako, rato después un gran coche vino a buscarlos.

En South Park todo el mundo buscaba a Kyle, y la policía identificó las huellas del portalápices que había matado a Stan. Se descubrió que eran las huellas de Kyle, todo el pueblo pensaba que había huido por el crimen que había cometido al matar a Stan. Nadie sabía que había sido de Jeremy, algunos decian que habian huido juntos acompañados por Miyako. Otros decían que Jeremy había matado a Stan en una pelea para llevarse a Kyle.

Jeremy tenía un buen motivo para engañar a Kyle y llevárselo por las buenas. Jeremy llevaba años intentando completar su experimento de clonar humanos, a si que Kyle sería el conejillo de indias perfecto para ello. Jeremy jamás se había enamorado de Kyle, jamás sustituirá su novia actual, Mika.

-Jeremy, por fin has vuelto. - dijo Mika abrazandolo.


End file.
